The Journal of Dralin Faryon
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: I wrote this for a mod as a little diary and I like it so much and decided to upload it here. It's a journal by a theif who moved to Skyrim and joined the thieves guild and it is set before the The Dovakiin arrives and ends a little after it.


The Journal of Dralin Faryon

4E 199

12th Frostfall

I arrived in Skyrim, in the town of Riften; it's synonymous with the thieves' guild, by word of mouth and also mentioned in The Real Barenziah books, which I have collected. I met a man called Brynjolf, he seems to know my skills of sneak and pick pocketing and if I say so myself I know how to use a lockpick. He asked me to come and find him in the ragged flagon. I think I will take him up on his offer.

I left my home in Cyrodiil, my mother married a Nord man and I was brought up in the house named Arborwatch. I sold it for a decent amount of gold as it belonged once to the fabled Champion of Cyrodiil, the Hero of Kvatch. I felt like I belonged more here in Skyrim. My father used to tell me of the Riften he knew, when he saw me steal gold from my mother's coin purse to buy sweets for my friends. I have always been skilled in the thief skills. I got complacent in the thieves guild in Cyrodiil, maybe I'll get a new start here.

4E 199

13th Frostfall

I bought a brand new iron dagger from the friendly blacksmith Balimund, and with it I prepared myself to meet Brynjolf. I found my way to the ratway, thanks to the kind beggars. I gave the man a gold piece for the information; I hope he uses it well. I cast my invisibility spell as I entered the doorway, and sneaked past the vagabonds that were loitering until I found the symbol Brynjolf gave me on a piece of parchment. I opened that door to reveal a huge circular cavernous room, and a few people were sat around. I recognized Brynjolf when I walked in, he was sat at the bar nursing a flagon of mead. He smiled when I walked over to me, and he warmly introduced me to a young imperial woman named Vex and a Breton called Devin Mallory both of who were my points of call for jobs over Skyrim.

I was given one to edit the books in The Bannered Mare; Devin explained to me that we did this as we can rob the unaccounted profits for our own. It was my first time in Whiterun and it was beautiful, I returned and then I was acknowledged in the Skyrim chapter. I had joined in Cyrodiil, but Brynolf explained he needed to test me with a job. He took me into the cistern and pointed me to a spare bed and chest and said that they were mine; I was relieved to have a place with my guild mates. I went to pack my things up from The Bee and Barb, Keerava helped me settle up what I owed her and I left for the flagon. I was glad to have been shown the shortcut to the cistern.

4E 199

14th Frostfall

I woke up the next morning and was greeted with the smell of breakfast. I joined them and met a nice imperial man named Rune, he handed me a bowl and a handful of juniper berries and told me to put them in with the porridge to make it taste better. I smiled at him and kindly thanked him, we all ate and chatted about recent jobs we did. We all started to joke around but the guild leader Mercer Fray stopped us and told us to go make the guild more money. He stared at me like most men do, I am a dark elf with light skin colour, a muted blue hue all thanks to my father's Nord colouring.

I asked around in the flagon for a job and was given one by Brynolf, he said that he got word from a friend watching the Cyrodiil border that some jewels were coming in and I being from there would be able to infiltrate, I was going with Vex. She demanded that I needed back-up. I accepted, I'd like to test her skills. So we left Riften by carriage and headed to the border. We stopped over night at a campsite with friendly Khajiit merchants.

4E 199

14th Frostfall

We reached the border checkpoint at night and waited for the caravan to pass and we followed silently on horseback, our horses were there as Rune had led them there. I had only found that out when Vex pointed the horses out, we decided to run a distraction technique. I dashed out in front of the carriage rider and let my horse throw me off and landed in the road, it would've hurt but I was padded by linen wraps. I was dressed in a noble's clothes and a cloak. As planned the poor man stopped his carriage and ran over to check on me, he looked over at my face and saw me look at him blankly. He picked me up and put me against a rock and tore his shirt and mopped up my brow. He pulled free a healing potion and made me drink it; I tilted my head to look confused and watched as Vex loaded her horse's saddle bags with gold and gems. When she was finished I stood up as carefully as I could and thanked the man and went back to my now calm horse.

I dashed my horse passed him and headed to Ivarstead; it was where Vex and I planned to meet back up again. I headed to the Vilemyr Inn, and ordered mead. Vex entered after my second mead and that meant we were going back to Riften.

4E 199

15th Frostfall

We made it back to Riften and I decided to hang around town and wander aimlessly. The job had gone well and I was still dressed nicely, I decided to pay homage to the divine of the city. I found out it was Mara, I entered the temple and met the priest, and he talked to me about Mara and about Skyrim's marriage rules. I nodded and prayed at the statue, I wondered about my parents. Did my father make it to Sovngarde, was my mother with her ancestors. I had no idea where I would end up, as a child of two races. I had left the temple and saw Rune bound his way up to me, he asked me to accompany him for the night. I gladly took him up on the offer, and we went to the Bee and Barb. When we entered the place was thriving with the entertainment of a travelling bard in training. She sang colourful songs much to the delight of the crowd. Rune was kind enough to buy me drinks all night. He escorted me back to my bed and bade me goodnight.

4E 199

19th Evening Star

The snow here is beautiful, and Rune and I have been out to the tavern a few times. He seems to like me and I like him too. I have been accepted into the guild as a family. Sapphire seems to not like me much, I know it has been awhile since I wrote in here but my quill has been broken and I ran out of ink. Guild jobs have kept me busy, I would like to one day settle down and have a house in Solitude and fence goods. Maybe with Rune or maybe on my own, but I would one day like to have a family.

4E 200

3rd Morning Star

I have told my intents to the guild and they are happy for my choices and I said that if they have ever a need of a place to stay in solitude they were welcome to stay with me. Rune and I have gone our separate ways as he only wanted what most men want with a dark elf girl. But I haven't told him I was baring his child, I would not ever tell him anyway, I do not want him to feel trapped. I leave for Solitude in the morning.

4E 201

4th Midyear

My young girl is one year old and is running around the house like a pro. My husband and I are expecting a child and I am still in good terms and I have been seeing a new initiate pass through and they sell me all kinds of things. I think it was the Dragonborn I was hearing about but I wasn't sure, but the dragon skeleton outside was a dead giveaway. I wish them luck, in the guild and with the dragons.

Shadow hide you Dragonborn..


End file.
